


【宁鹿】我和我病友1-3

by GGWardrobe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, 宁鹿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGWardrobe/pseuds/GGWardrobe
Summary: 原著向 生存宁在小樱邀请下，患有皮肤饥渴症的宁次和鹿丸加入了病友群，在不知道双方身份的情况下，以“协助对方尽可能摸到同事”为目标，两人开始了革命友谊。皮肤饥渴症设定：渴望特定的人肢体碰触，长时间不接触会焦虑不安。假装他们村里人有网，也用手机。又名，我帮我的同事搞我沙雕阔乐文，俩病友抱团取暖，ooc算我的没有副cp，问就是佐鸣，鞠天
Relationships: 宁鹿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【宁鹿】我和我病友1-3

01

“前面就是火之国了。”

天天踩着树干跳下来，拍了拍肩膀的树叶，“附近没有村落，今晚在这里休息吧。”

她看向使用白眼的宁次，征求队长的意见。

“嗯。可以。”

卸下行囊后，李第一个冲出去，信誓旦旦抓头野猪做晚饭，天天捡拾干燥的木枝准备生火。

赶在夜幕降临前，炊烟成功升起。

宁次用白眼再度探勘了周边，驱散虫蛇之余，带回不少水果。

剩下就等李了。

李是两手空空，哭着回来的。

“没找到猎物吗？”宁次记得他撒驱虫粉的时候，还看到草丛里藏了几只野兔。

“哇啊宁次！野猪的生存方式实在是太青春了！我在和它战斗的时候，感受到了它的生命！野猪那么热血，我们怎么可以吃野猪！”

留守营地的两人面面相觑。

在？饿死好不好。

此时夜色已深，大部分哺乳动物都回巢休息，逗留在外的多半是有毒生物。即使有白眼这种狩猎外挂，宁次也不敢轻易带回不知名的动物。

最后三个人，团团坐，吃果果。

“李，你埋猪的时候，有没有想过现在？”

“猪猪那么热血，你怎么——”

“啪——”

天天没克制住，抽出纸扇狠抽了一顿西瓜头。

水果终究不能饱腹，三人分食掉仅剩的兵粮丸，胃里仍是空虚。

天天坐在睡袋上，十指灵巧地转动苦无，眼睛却不住瞟向篝火旁的上忍，她踢了踢准备钻进睡袋在梦里吃大餐的李，“你不觉得，宁次有点奇怪吗？”

“怎么奇怪？”

李借着火光望过去。

坐在石头上，有一搭没一搭削尖树枝的男人，脸还是那么帅，头发还是那么长，表情还是那么冷。

“我看他的眼睛像煮白蛋。”

天天翻个白眼，烦心地把人摁进睡袋。

也许女生天性心思缜密，虽然宁次掩饰得很好，她总感觉对方状态不对，尤其在完成任务返程的这段时间，越来越焦躁。

因为任务结算对象就在目的地，所以不存在任务失误的问题，她看着宁次放下苦无，又掀开衣袖，一遍一遍往手上拆缠战术绷带。

“咕噜……”

天天的肚子发出不雅的叫声，她红着脸弯腰捂住肚子，李已经酣然入睡，宁次也似乎因为距离较远，没听见。

唉，算了，睡吧。

天天虽百思不解，但也只能躺进睡袋里，明天还要赶路。

啊、宁次的白眼还真又大又圆。

想吃煮鸡蛋。

次日，经过一夜消耗，天天醒来时饿得前胸贴后背，但靠谱的队长已经结束狩猎，正在篝火旁烤鱼。

“早上好。”

天天打着哈欠，被脚边脸色发白的李吓一跳，“这是……中毒了？”

李捂着肚子，身体前躬成虾米状，哼声断断续续，“是我太弱……才空腹二百个俯卧撑……”

“低血糖。”

宁次开口，言简意赅，顺便给树枝插的鱼翻个面。

天天翻个白眼，自发收拾小队行李。

经过昨晚宁次休息的位置时，被铺了遍地用苦无刨整齐的木花吓一跳。

填饱肚子后，以早饭耽误为由，三人加快了回村速度。吃饱也有力气的天天跟在后头，第六感告诉她，今天的宁次比昨天更加焦虑。

临近村口，刚荣升火影助理的鹿丸站在木叶标志性大门旁。

带头飞奔的宁次停下脚步，惯性让他滑行出一段距离，长发飞舞在空中，煞是好看。

天天开心地跳过来，打量一身宽松休闲服的助理，“要出村吗？”

“嗯……今天休息。”

鹿丸没有正面回答问题，他松开啃到泛白的拇指，面向一身武道服的男人，伸出另一只手，“任务回执单我看一下。”

“咦？这次任务真的有问题吗？”

天天要翻行李，却发现本该自己保管的卷轴不知何时到了宁次手里。

递卷轴的时候，宁次手松了一下，卷好的回执单掉在地上，哗啦滚出去好远。

不得已，俩人都弯腰去捡，结果撞在一起差点摔倒，还好练柔拳的反应快，先扶稳了鹿丸，没让宝贵的大脑磕掉茬儿。

比起谁摔一跤，天天更担心任务出差错。

鹿丸直起腰，掸了掸纸上的灰，目光悠悠地浏览一遍，“嗯，没问题。”

“啊？”天天不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“这个我替你们交任务寮，回去休息吧。”

冲过头又折回来的李不干了，他义正言辞道，“鹿丸君，你竟然想窃取我们劳动果实！”

“奈良用得着偷我们的业绩吗？笨蛋！”天天的纸扇毫不留情地又鞭挞起西瓜头。

“唔，因为我家住得比较近，还给你们也行。”

“不用，有劳你了。”

听到宁次主动打圆场，天天揍人的动作顿住。身边人语气平稳，神色淡然，哪还有先前小树林里焦躁的模样。

诶？

有人代劳，凯小队的任务提前结束。

三人原地解散，宁次第一时间选择回到家中，甚至没有向位于主屋的伯父请安，而是把浴室放满热水，整个人没入其中。

水位线从脚踝到脖颈，最后淹没头顶。

宁次在水底任由热水包裹，在窒息前浮出水面，缓慢地吁口气。

水流沿着眉毛，鬓角，受重力因素向下流。

他抹了把脸，靠在浴池边缘，沉默不语。

皮肤饥渴症，成长过程中因缺少双亲爱抚而丧失安全感，最后渴望与人触碰的心理障碍性疾病。不同人对肌肤渴望的程度不同，缓解途径也不尽相同。

是个因孤独而生，无法治愈的疾病。

宁次就是患者之一。

病发时狂躁不安，必须热水才能舒缓。

随着年龄增长，病情加重，热水的功效已经微乎其微。

13岁那年他找到了新的“药”——奈良鹿丸。

与鬼童丸一战重伤的宁次在送往手术室途中苏醒过一次，恍惚间看见急红眼的奈良紧握着自己的手，比热水还烫。

从那以后，无论多严重的情况，只要身体接触到那人，他就会整个人飘乎乎地，安心起来。

这次任务耗时较长，出任务前又恰好一段时间没“吃药”，回来路上状态极差。天天几次欲言又止，他都注意到了，但没解释。

在宁次看来，皮肤饥渴症是种可悲的病，因为缺少爱而患病，又极度需要爱来填补，自相矛盾。所以除了家人，只有他的主治医师知道。

幸运的是奈良恰好在门口，他使了点小手段，摸到那人的肩膀，心情稳定不少。

宁次用毛巾擦干身体，边吹头发边划开手机屏保，标记[春野樱]的号码后面有个红色的数字3。

最开始宁次的主治医师是日向家私人医生，纲手来到木叶后，日足寄希望于这位千手公主，请她来为侄儿看病，结果仍是无药可医。后来春野樱做了纲手徒弟，卡卡西成为六代目，纲手离开村子云游四方后，她便成了宁次新的主治医师。

宁次反拨回号码，嘟声持续几秒后通了。

小樱似乎在和谁说话，声音飘飘忽忽，“听井野说街上看见你回来了……你坐着，我出去接个电话……”

宁次听到一阵脚步声，还有走廊消防门闭合的咔哒声。

“我这儿刚好来人，”电话里的声音带了点儿回声，应该是在楼梯间。

小樱压低声音，“有空来做个检查，这次任务时间太长，没出问题吧？”

“嗯。”

发病至今，宁次精神没见好，防备心倒是与日俱增，对新换的年轻医生信任度和六代火影检讨会上起誓不迟到持平。

小樱显然是习惯了宁次不问不说，问了说一半的消极就医状态，只强调要来做检查。

挂断电话，宁次绑起头发，手在平日穿的武道服上停顿片刻，弯腰从下层抽屉里拿出一件塑封没开的生日时雏田送他的粉色卫衣，据说现在年轻人都喜欢这种颜色。

宁次戴了副口罩，又用黑色隐形镜片盖住自己太过象征性的瞳色，走墙根小路，借篱笆藤隐藏身形离开日向宅。

休息日的医院人数颇多，宁次不着痕迹地躲开陌生人，乘电梯上三楼。

302的房门紧闭，宁次核对手机，又在旁边找到[上忍医师 春野樱]的牌子，确认无误后谨慎地敲了敲门板。

不一会，一个粉色脑袋面带茫然地钻出来。

宁次半拉下口罩，“是我。”

小樱露出揶揄的表情，“你在暗部见习学的伪装是不是全用来看病了？”

宁次忽略嘲讽，看眼小樱出来后关得严严实实的门，“有人？”

“一个唔……病人，要不你等会儿？”

宁次微微点头，在门外一排塑料椅子中挑了个相对干净的坐下。

三楼是专家诊室，来的都是提前预约的患者，所以要比其它层安静。

因饥渴症发作而彻夜未眠的宁次在触摸到“特效药”又洗了个舒服的热水澡，精神放松，稍不留神便睡过去。

“喂，醒醒。”

知道宁次的忌讳，小樱没有在外面喊他的名字。

宁次下意识全身警觉，绷紧的肌肉摸到口罩后松下来。

屋内，小樱站在半开的窗户前，边收拾桌上文件边说，“没想到你来得这么快。”

“药吃完了。”

“我给你开张单子先检查。”

宁次坐在皮质转凳上摘下口罩，嗅到淡淡的烟草气息，很熟悉。

小樱联系到一个皮肤饥渴症的病友群，问他加不加。

当事人扫眼聊天界面，岿然不动。

“啊……”把文件收好，小樱苦恼道，“宁次，你不能总一个人扛，最了解疾病的不是我们医生而是病人，你应该和他们多聊聊。”

“不用。”

“要不然，建个小号？”

“没必要。”

“你患的是心理疾病，越压抑对病情越没好处。”

小樱百般劝说，检查结束后宁次建了个全新的LINE号，通过小樱邀请，加入了[病友一家亲 康复马上行]讨论群。

他滑动列表，里面大概有三十多人。

提示消息一打开，群主就冒出头来欢迎新人，又有三两个人紧随其后。

只看一眼，宁次果断关掉聊天界面。

他对这种无用社交没有任何兴趣。

小樱深吸气，压着性子默念心疾不能强求，再在诊室上演全武行，这个月工资就要倒贴了。

“身体没问题……药我给你换了一种，最近注意睡眠，如果多梦盗汗再过来让我看看。”

宁次点头。

他去药房取药时，又遇见自己的“特效药”。

这是今天第二次。

奈良还是之前的休闲装扮，白袖衫牛仔裤，高高吊起的马尾和趿拉到脚跟的人字拖。

宁次往上拉了拉口罩。

托白眼的福，他隔着两排取药的人，轻松看到对方取走的一摞药盒最上面写着艾司唑仑。

助理也不容易。宁次想，目光不经意与那人对上。

被看穿了？

鹿丸的视线只在他身上停顿两秒，便又飘散到其他地方。

虚惊一场。

排队时间过于漫长，宁次打开手机，又怕使用自己的账号被熟人看见，于是切换到今天新注册的小号。

14:02 

群主：欢迎新人@向日葵

路B：迎新

路C：欢迎??????

明天辞职：我不知道，都有什么类型？

路A：我需要父母抱才能稳定

群主：我随意型

路C：我对小动物OK

路B：只限女性

明天辞职：明白了

明天辞职：我应该是同事型

路A：整个忍者小队？

路C：小队咸猪手？

明天辞职：就一个

路C：特定的一个？

明天辞职：嗯

路C：这不是相思病群

明天辞职：你们怎么跟那庸医一个德行

你樱炸了：谁庸医？

明天辞职撤回一条消息

路A：展开说说

路B：有瓜??

明天辞职：真的

明天辞职：我确诊前，她一直说我是相思病，可我和我同事都是男的

路A：又怎样？

明天辞职：？？？

路A：接受自己是深柜了？

明天辞职：你们怎么回事

15:18

你樱炸了：谁害我误诊？忘了？

你樱炸了：给你坦白机会@明天辞职

明天辞职：我实话实说，你就说我喜欢人家

你樱炸了：你当初他妈怎么说的？

你樱炸了：是你先跟我夸了半小时那谁有多好摸，还告诉我摸上一次就爱不释手，迷之沉沦，情难自禁，行为失控，失眠俩月满脑子非他不可

群主：……

路B：这新人有点东西

明天辞职：？？？

路A：你同事还好吧？

路D：我想报警

明天辞职：你们犯病的时候都能控制得住？

群主：话是没错，放你身上就像变态

路B：猥亵狂

你樱炸了：他没胆子，只摸过小手

路C：夸手多好摸夸了半小时？

你樱炸了：对

路C：原来是痴汉

明天辞职：？？？

路A：失敬

明天辞职：我退群了啊

路B：绝症，下一个

路A：病友留步

你樱炸了：别管他，他天天嚷嚷辞职也没跑

明天辞职：??

本想退群的宁次刷着消息，突然对ID明天辞职这个人起了兴趣。从某种角度讲，他俩病况相似，有一定参考价值。

抱着一股说不出的异样情愫，他点开那人头像，内心隐隐有种期待。

可惜从图片到留言都是水之国风景，个人介绍的坐标也在水之国，和自己认识的那位、总嚷嚷退休的火影助理没有半点交集。

世上哪有那么巧。

今天是鹿丸定期到小樱那里检查的日子。

四战结束后，他突然患上一种心理疾病，学名皮肤饥渴症，多病发于双亲情感缺失的幼年群体，半路患病的实为罕见。

在小樱多次诊断后，鹿丸的病名更改为PTSD伴生皮肤饥渴症。

“这和你战后长达两个月的记忆混乱有关，说白了，你脑子转太快，快得超过意识，自作主张帮你选定要走的路，防止你神经崩溃。”

“……我有这么脆？”

小樱斜睨鹿丸一眼，鼻孔哼出一声冷笑。

鹿丸心虚地低头，论自我逃避，整个木叶鹿丸第二没人敢说第一。

沉默半天，还有点消化不良的鹿丸颤颤巍巍开口，“为什么是日向？”

“你不记得了？”小樱说完，自顾自地点头，“哦，确实不记得了。”

“什么？”

“他是你救下来的，我们都以为他没救了，只有你……可能那时候你的脑子就出现认知障碍了。”

鹿丸眨眨眼，沉默的时间比上次还长。

自此，他便走上漫漫治病路。

这事俩人都没声张，木叶正在重建，领导层里藏着精神失常的炸弹太过骇人听闻，何况抛开“执迷”宁次这点，鹿丸做为火影助理能力强到不像话。

至于背地里被偷嫖无数次的宁次，自然也没机会知道自己“工具人”的身份。

开玩笑，日向那种性格若是知道真相，活劈了他都是轻的。

再说，鹿丸还存着侥幸心，万一哪天病好了不用再“吃药”，这事儿就神不知鬼不觉翻篇了。

所以还是治病要紧。

提到病友群时，鹿丸没多犹豫便加了，用的是自己精心营造的虚假账号——

他还不想前脚入群，后脚因为喜欢摸男人荣登新闻头条。

夜晚，鹿丸回到家，全身骨头架散到不能再散。

好好的休息天，鸣人你为什么加班？加就加，为什么吃烤肉？烤就烤，为什么用纸当火引子？用就用，为什么拿我熬两个晚上搞出来的计划书？

鹿丸稿子重写了几次都不满意，回过神来天黑透了。

他在床上翻个滚儿，按亮手机，还停留在LINE界面待机的屏幕跳出一条好友申请。

[向日葵]通过群组向你发出好友申请。

“向日葵？”鹿丸脑袋里浮现出医院三楼，小樱办公室门口那个戴口罩，穿粉色卫衣，睡得五迷三道的长发女生。

小樱不可能把他的信息泄露出去，他也只是在医院三楼和取药时见过这妹子，抱着试探的想法，他主动发出问候。

20：23

你已添加了向日葵，现在可以开始聊天了。

鹿丸：你好

21：16

鹿丸：？

鹿丸：你加我是？

向日葵：你好

鹿丸：……

向日葵：我认为我们互相之间有参考价值

鹿丸：比如？

向日葵：我也喜欢摸我同事

单刀直入，直言不讳。

鹿丸看着手机里那朵金灿灿的向日葵头像，思维凝固了仿佛一个世纪，然后猛地惊醒，飞快在屏幕上回复：

谁跟你“也”喜欢摸了！

又名，我帮我的同事搞我

时间线走四战宁次生存线

爷关更，鸽子精填坑

我错了，下次还敢

02

梅雨临近，气压低得像海绵。

一乐拉面适时挂出的凉面推荐牌招来不少想要消去暑气的客人。

宁次推门前眼皮倏地一跳，脑内拉响警报。

“这边——”

全村之希望，木叶超级大英雄，火影预备役漩涡鸣人冲他挥舞手臂，热情的嗓门横贯面馆，直直拍在宁次脸上，一对闪亮的虎牙藏在咧开的嘴巴里，晃得白眼生疼。

宁次考虑就这么倒退出店门的可行性，目光一转，看到坐在喇叭精对面，半个身子塌软座里，脸上盖着菜单，仰头枕在靠背打瞌睡的菠萝头。

“鸣人你好吵……”

合眼假寐的鹿丸皱了皱眉，许是太困，嘴里嘟囔几句，囫囵推开桌上还未动过的面碗，趴着又没了动静。

宁次挑眉，收回想要离开的脚，无视猛拍身下椅面的鸣人，顺当地坐到伏头在桌面，死活不明的鹿丸身边。

接下来对面说了什么宁次全没听清，只记得去看鹿丸那截白花花的后脖颈，指腹痒意难耐。

“听说北边发现座遗迹？”

宁次兀自打断鸣人漫无休止的扯皮，手指捻搓着湿毛巾，语气稍显急躁。

“佐助去查了，希望找到大筒木一族的线索。”鸣人拿蒜瓣丢鹿丸，“再睡面就坨了。”

鹿丸有气无力地摆摆手，声音憋在臂弯里闷闷的，“五分钟……嗯？”

后知后觉身边多了个人，鹿丸侧歪着脑袋去看宁次，额头一抹压红的印记。

叽里咕噜不知说句什么，又闭上眼，在宁次弯腰去捡掉地上的菜单时，吓到似得猛起身，腰椎发出咔哒一声。

“啊嘶……日向？”

宁次点头，“打搅了。”

鸣人嚼着鱼卷口齿不清地解释拼桌经过，鹿丸懵懵地看着宁次，喉结滑动，几度开口，最后捂着后腰坐回软椅。

天气渐热，鹿丸忍者服里高领衬衣换成网衫，约摸是有外出任务，脖子还挂着工作证，蓝色绸条衬得一小段常不见光的皮肉白得惹眼。

宁次反射性手痒，生硬错开视线，和鸣人讨论成天失踪的宇智波家独苗，耳朵一瞬不转地捕捉着身边人的动静。

鹿丸碎碎念着麻烦死了，连打两个哈欠，坐正屁股，不再像块烂掉的海绵。

宁次看鹿丸一手揉眼睛一手扒拉双筷子，牙齿咬开后拽过面碗胡乱搅一通塞进嘴里。

虽说吃相仍是懒洋洋的，筷子有一搭没一搭挑着葱卷，却比连点三碗拉面，吃得大刀阔斧的鸣人强。

忙了一天，又在桌上滚来滚去，鹿丸脸颊粘了几根散碎的头发，不小心吃嘴里，随手捋了又掉，反复几次，被宁次伸手，仔细拢起那撮不听话的头发挽到耳后。

怀着不可言说的目的，宁次勾着发茬顺势摸了鹿丸从耳骨到下颌一串儿的皮肤，触感滑腻。

鹿丸歪头用肩膀蹭了蹭被摸得发痒的脖子，随口应付句谢了，全然不当回事。

宁次也是吃准鹿丸身边几个黏人属性惊人的朋友让他习惯了被动手动脚，只要不太过分，他都没什么反应。

“我去趟洗手间。”

鹿丸放下筷子突然说道。

宁次起身让路，两人擦身时，鹿丸回头看了眼宁次没缠战术绷带又长又白的手指，无意识磨了磨牙。

凉面端来时，菖蒲还带了份新品拌菜请宁次试吃，怕鸣人没眼色地大声嚷嚷，多加碗凉藕粉。

鹿丸回来时发梢挂着水珠，他没让宁次起身，下巴对鸣人抬了抬，“给我挪个地儿。”

宁次看鹿丸自顾捞过面碗坐到自己对面，有意无意地打量他今天没缠绷带的手。

“有事？”

“没……”

鹿丸收敛目光，扔了筷子咂咂嘴，掏出兜里皱皱巴巴的烟盒，还没下一步，就被被菖蒲用托盘敲了脑袋。

“禁烟！”

“唔……抱歉……”

鹿丸晃晃脑袋，看清墙上贴的标语，鞋底略焦躁地蹭了蹭地面。

菖蒲扭头再看向宁次时，一秒收了横眉叱责的架势，重新变回温柔可爱的拉面馆小老板，“有需要随时找我。”

宁次僵硬地点头，对没由头的好感敬谢不敏。

鸣人敏锐感觉到鹿丸的暴躁，问他是不是上厕所尿手上，被鹿丸和宁次两人瞪眼，乖乖闭嘴吃饭，过了好一会儿才小声问谁能给他递个酱油。

两人同时伸手。

宁次也不是时时刻刻算计着讨便宜，这次纯属碰巧。

鹿丸动作快一些，先握住酱油瓶，他慢一步，搭在人手背上。

等着接酱油的鸣人只见鹿丸毫无预兆地松手，宁次及时托住玻璃瓶底，挽救一桌汤汤水水。

宁次微微皱眉，把瓶子稳稳递给鸣人。

鹿丸咋舌，拿着烟盒起身去收银台结账。

宁次指腹蹭过杯沿，浅色虹膜紧黏着出了门外的鹿丸，看他把工作证别进上衣口袋，后背半倚在墙角抖两下手腕，叼出一根烟。

鹿丸点烟总是先低头，再用拇指挑开翻盖，蹿出的火苗像霞光，把那对眉眼染成橘色，睫毛裹了金粉般好看。

银色打火机揣回裤兜，鹿丸咬着烟蒂吞云吐雾，仰头望天像烦恼什么。

鸣人挖勺藕粉，“他一定在骂卡卡西老师。”

宁次收回飘在玻璃窗外的视线，“为什么？”

“最近老师在人生的道路上迷路次数越来越多，上班旷工，开会迟到，新闻发布会要提前俩小时找人……”鸣人伸手指一根根掰扯六代火影光辉迷路史。

卡卡西放权行为越来越明显，向着史上最快隐退火影高歌猛进，一边偷懒一边美名其曰锻炼下属。

鸣人早习惯卡卡西吊儿郎当的模样，四战刚结束那阵，为木叶重建日夜不休的劳模卡才让他别扭。

但鹿丸不是七班人，顶头上司天天玩失踪，前一秒人还在，后一秒剩帕克蹲椅子上转圈。一天闯三趟小黄书店抓人，就差在书店门口贴张[未成年与火影禁止入内]的告示。

汤面见底，鸣人放下筷子一抹嘴巴，笑嘻嘻的模样像个总也长不大的孩子，“等我当了火影，一定不让鹿丸到处找。”

宁次看眼还在门外抽烟的鹿丸，抿了抿嘴没说话。

鸣人三两下吃完先走了，鹿丸也没再回来，隔着窗户敲两下当招呼，手上拎了附近便利店的袋子，被鸣人推搡着一起往火影楼方向走。

两人叽里咕噜没几步路，一言不合撸袖子猜拳。

片刻后，鸣人嘴巴咧到耳根，鹿丸则丧气地垂肩。

谁输谁赢一目了然。

宁次把目光从那人身上撕下来，考虑要不要去火影楼申请个文书工作。

治病的事儿，能叫喜欢吗？

——鹿丸如是想，觉得自己遭了诽谤。

偏生通讯列表里躺着的那朵歪着脑袋的向日葵没有一丝继续理论的意思，鹿丸想再说点什么倒像心虚，反反复复，干脆登出账号，眼不见心不烦。

彻底戒断日向的事鹿丸不是没干过。

坚持俩礼拜，手指甲啃秃到冒血，被小樱告知继续下去会有晕厥休克风险，果断放弃，打电话五分钟组了个泡澡团，硬把宁次拖去，作死在大众澡堂挑战一群情商不足五的男人玩木盆战，从桑拿区闹到更衣室，差点淹死在冷水池。

鹿丸事后含着温度计，又对小樱夸半小时日向多好摸。

这次不是手，是胸肌。

鹿丸决定以后对日向非病发不出手。

火影助理的工作躲个预备役火影比较难，交集太多，换成上忍班班长就简单多了。

一乐拉面那次是意外。

无论是一觉睡醒身边突然出现的人，还是闷头嗦面时突然伸出的手。

日向动作坦荡自然，坐姿腰板挺拔，浩然正气扛不住地往外冒，鹿丸把锅甩在自来熟过分，对谁都动手动脚的鸣人和牙身上。

雏田已经被带歪，不能让日向家全军覆没。

鹿丸心想得哪天和日向说说，有些地方不能瞎摸。

自己？那是病情需要。

去年有人推荐鹿丸担任联军总参谋，卡卡西问他看法。

鹿丸挤出半笑不笑的表情，“家里有个不知哪年才能长大的问题儿童，哪剩精力去管别的。”

卡卡西听完也跟着笑了，隔天让鸣人同他一起做助理，名义协助，实际见习。等人业务熟练后，一口气连去办公室点卯的表面工作都不做了，成天琢磨退休生活，还准备下海出书。

鹿丸敲门发现火影办公室又是空空荡荡，从容地通知鸣人替卡卡西主持晨会，听几个木材建造商报价，读佐助用乌鸦带来的调查报告。

至于那个驴他一次又一次的顶头上司，权当提前内退。

忍者学校七十周年校祭需要出人参加开幕式，鹿丸说不好让六代火影出席和当街猜拳决定代理人，哪个更加草率。

重建的忍者学校仍是红砖白墙，门口多了七座系着红绸子的礼炮筒，代表成立七十周年。

整周年校祭规模比往年大，任职教师的志乃找原小队充帮手，正在休假的宁次不放心妹妹也跟着帮忙。

校礼堂，鹿丸看着熟悉的身影，多少有些心不在焉。

牙一巴掌呼过来，鹿丸不慎被拍个踉跄。

“想什么呢！你都快成老爷爷了。”

鹿丸笑着回了一拳，打在牙白色短袖中央红彤彤的爱心图样上，“你穿的那什么玩意儿。”

牙撑起纪念衫下摆，转个圈，鹿丸这才看到后面印着[挚爱母校]四个加粗大字，傻气扑面。

牙想给鹿丸弄一件，被斩钉截铁拒绝。

两人坐后台阴凉处闲聊，说起开场后的友谊赛，牙问鹿丸要不要参加。

“一群成年人打一群小孩儿？”

“怎么会，那太不帅了，是毕业生和在职教师，这次校祭来了不少返校生，奖品是全套花纹钢忍具。”

鹿丸单手撑下巴，嘴角勾出揶揄的笑。

奖品不是重点，借机要出当年挨揍的气吧。

“这种麻烦事别带我。”

牙叉腰仰头，“怕输吗？”

“算是吧。”

鹿丸摆摆手，语气动作充斥着敷衍。

他现在心思全放在主席台上。

有人不小心踢倒漆筒，横幅溅了涂料，宁次踩着高脚架去摘，宽袖下垂露出的手臂一板一眼缠着绷带，任谁也看不到裹紧的皮肉。

鹿丸眯起眼，磨了磨后牙槽。

突然失去关注度的牙有些不悦，顺着鹿丸视线要看谁把他的魂儿引走了。

“交给我吧。”牙拔高声音说道。

鹿丸狐疑地回头，“你想干什么？”

牙抬起下巴，眉毛高挑，一副自作多情的模样直叫人心惊。

鹿丸总觉得这家伙要搞事，没来得及深问，被捧着一摞卷轴的伊鲁卡叫走。

等他从校长办公室出来，胳膊套上双人赛参赛袖标时，顿时生出撕了牙的心。

“知道火影助理大人要面子，我和日向说好了，你俩一组，双人赛他罩你，输也不会太难看。”

“哪个日向？”鹿丸怀揣希冀。

“当然是厉害的那个。”

光灭了。

浑浑噩噩念完通稿，鹿丸下台就要溜，被早有准备的牙和变身人形的赤丸一左一右架住胳膊，毫无形象可言地拖到临时改装成休息室的综合教室。

“我真不行。”

“男人怎么能说自己不行？”

“牙你想多了。”

“我都懂，不用说，兄弟帮你。”

真帮我就请让我离日向远一点。

鹿丸心翻白眼，另起进攻思路，数落牙这样麻烦人家，雏田在队友和家人之间很难做。

“雏田他哥答应得可痛快了。”

你坑我坑得也挺痛快。

鹿丸撇撇，想不通宁次来凑热闹的目的，那种成绩优异的天才对老师肯定没什么怨怼，日向家又用不上忍具——

牙找到休息室里最显眼的白色，“日向你们加油哦。”

鹿丸闻声抬头，后背不设防地被牙猛推一把，精准跌进日向怀里，鼻梁撞对方下巴，两人同时发出嘶嘶抽气声。

宁次环着鹿丸的腰把人扶稳，“没事吧？”

鹿丸摆摆手，捂住鼻子，疼得挤出几滴眼泪。

牙带着诡异的满足感功成身退，鹿丸一个头两个大。

站稳脚，鹿丸腰际一轻，宁次收了手，环胸打量他几眼，像看不得邋遢的强迫症，又伸手理正他胳膊上扯歪的袖标。

鹿丸胳膊肘的细肉被宁次手指摸得发痒。

“你想要花纹钢的忍具？”

我不是我没有。

鹿丸动了动嘴角，这话他说得多到腻。

许是被鬼魇了心智，看到宁次，鹿丸脑袋就犯浑，心里想着近点儿，再近点儿，念头一落根比水草生得都快，钻进他的喉咙，卷着他的舌头，控制他的嘴巴。

“双人比赛都有什么项目？”鹿丸反问。

牙把人扛过来的架势太明显，宁次沉默了一会儿，似乎确定他是不是在勉强。

于是鹿丸急急地又重复一遍，脚也不自觉往前挪半步。

“乒乓球，接力跑，障碍投球和猜谜。”

宁次边说边打开早先准备好的笔记本，“双人赛这边娱乐性质比较强，投掷，格斗和忍术都是单人赛项目。”

鹿丸两耳失聪，眼睛直勾勾盯着宁次翻本的手。

白眼天生对视线敏感，宁次察觉异常暂停解说时，鹿丸再收目光已经来不及。

“我的手怎么了？”

不是问规则有哪里不懂，宁次说的清楚，手，他看见了鹿丸的视线。

“唔……你这个手环也是校祭的纪念品吗？”

鹿丸腹诽着白眼的视力优势，又庆幸自己的大脑优势，能快速找到贴切的借口应付。

宁次看眼自己手腕套的橡胶手环，接受了鹿丸的说法，轻轻点头，“大小姐给我戴的。”

手环模样实在不比大字纪念衫好多少，荧光绿打底，金色反光漆的木叶徽记密密麻麻串一圈，看眼都嫌晃。

“挺、挺好看。”鹿丸违心地夸道。

宁次挑挑眉，不太认同但也没多说什么。

事情就此翻篇。

直到宁次去填报名表，身影从视网膜上彻底消失，鹿丸才反应过来自己做了什么。

怎么就能答应呢？

抱着走一步看一步的心态，鹿丸上了乒乓球桌，凭借多年在澡堂磨炼的技术轻松赢下开门红。

接力跑分三段，前后分别由一人独跑，中间段则需要用两人三足的跑法完成。

鹿丸小时候被鸣人起外号胆小鬼最重要的原因就是他跑得快。

读忍者学校时，鹿丸各项训练里成绩最好的也是跑步，无外乎其性价比超乎想象：逃课被抓时用得上，迟到抢时间用得上，日后执行任务情况不妙时更是核心战略技能。

比赛距离不算远，哪怕坐了三年办公室，鹿丸仍有信心，前提是“正常”跑。

宁次速度不用说，现役上忍班班长的身体素质吊打整个校祭。

枪响后几个呼吸，人就飞奔到眼前，发丝飘在空中，像尾黑色的鱼，切碎了日光，扑向自己。

鹿丸攥着绑腿的布条，在宁次贴上来的瞬间大脑放空。

太近了，近得他耳朵里全是宁次剧烈的喘息声，他被揽住肩膀整个压在宁次胸膛上，咚咚的心跳声像病毒，眨眼睛侵略他的呼吸系统。

鹿丸抖着手去揽宁次的腰，稍一用力，手指就能感受到宁次柔软的肌肉在发力时绷紧。

体温浸透薄薄的布料传递着令人安心的信号。

鹿丸缓慢地深吸口气，不由得想要更多。

肩膀，肋骨，腰，大腿，小腿，脚踝，靠近，再靠近，直到不留一丝缝隙。

意识到他们可能是场上贴得最紧的一组，鹿丸的鼻尖滚落一滴汗水，心脏几乎跳出胸膛。

有人在说话。他迷茫地看着宁次伏在耳边，声音和热气一起喷进耳道，融进血管，烫得他几近晕厥。

“……我们到了，剩下的路要你继续。”

宁次松开他的肩膀，弯腰去解绳子。

两人分开后温度骤减，鹿丸不适地皱眉。

之前没感觉，宁次松手时，鹿丸才觉得自己肩骨快被捏碎了，又辣又疼。

“你绳子打的死结。”

蹲地上的宁次仰头说。

鹿丸愣住，宁次跑进交接区把他抱进怀里时，他大脑就不争气地宕机了，这段路怎么跑过来一点印象都没有，能把绳子系住就不错了。

鹿丸想了想，上下摸半天，从裤兜里摸出打火机递过去。

两人忙着烧绳时，其他组的人陆续赶到。

最后鹿丸跑了个第三名，扶着膝盖在终点线气喘如牛。

他接过宁次递来的冰水，连灌两口，“不行，跑不动了，剩下的不比了。”

宁次笑了笑没接话，摊开手心，“这个还你。”

鹿丸拿回打火机揣进裤兜，手没有立刻抽出来，仍是紧握着金属外壳，眷恋着上一个使用者残留的体温。

两人背靠操场边缘的假人桩安静地站了会儿，对跑道上发生的事缄口不提。

校祭比赛旨在娱乐，第三项比赛即将开始，大家嘻嘻哈哈地往体育馆走，谁也没把输赢放心上。

鹿丸因为左肩膀有点疼，发力准度不够，宁次不知什么原因也状态不佳，投球成绩出来，两人排第四。

最后一场比赛鹿丸没机会参加，鸣人打电话来哭嚷着日子没法过了，火影和火影助理全翘班。

“我这边出了点状况……”

“胡扯，和你一起去开幕式的其他人都回来了。”

“我中午回去给你带一乐家的叉烧面好不好？”

鹿丸扶着额头，躲到体育馆门外，压低声音像个出轨被抓，安抚暴躁原配的已婚渣男，同时还要应付不远处频频望向自己，面色疑惑的新欢。

“静音回来了。”宣泄完不满的小情绪，鸣人开始说正事，“人在办公室，有纲手老太婆的口信。”

鹿丸一听，脸色变了。

纲手最近一次给木叶发消息说是去探查某个可能记载神树的村子。

事关重大，鹿丸挂断电话要回火影楼，没确切消息前又不好对人详说，站宁次面前几度开口，最后闷成一句干巴巴的道歉。

宁次听了反倒安慰他以目前成绩，就算参加最后比赛也不可能得到全套花纹钢忍具的奖励。

“我不是……算了。”

鹿丸拆了袖套和号码牌，急匆匆离开。

卡卡西难得出现在办公室，俩助理紧盯着跟随五代火影离开村子云游四方的前秘书官，气氛空前紧张。

静音说纲手在雷之国边界发现了神树碑文。

鹿丸熟练地从书架一堆卷轴里抽出雷之国地图，摊平于桌前。

静音指了指位置，是个叫纺的村子。

“那个石碑因为形状奇特，被他们村子用来放祭品，经纲手大人交涉，村长答应以五十万两价格交易石碑。”

“老太婆是来要钱的？”鸣人一句话挑断众人的神经。

“倒也不是……”

静音难以启齿的表情又把众人的心提起来。

五十万两不算多，木叶往返雷之国又耗时太长，不想石碑落在云隐村手里，纲手打算不通知木叶，自己先掏钱——

“等等，老太婆哪来那么多钱？”

鸣人说完，静音的脸就全黑了。

鹿丸绷紧的后背倏地塌回虾米状，卡卡西也轻舒口气，后仰在椅子上转了半圈。

“纲手大人在地下赌庄输光所有钱，还对护卫大打出手，有人认出大人是五代目火影，事情捅到云隐村，雷影请纲手大人做客，喝醉的大人把神树石碑的事说漏嘴……”

卡卡西抬手，示意静音可以到此为止，揉着胀痛的太阳穴，深色面罩看不出表情。

年初云隐村雷影换届，现在的当家人是达鲁伊，四战时还和猪鹿蝶打过配合战，鹿丸有些印象。

根据静音的说法，石碑内容只简短记载了查克拉果实的事，或许放在曾经是机密，现在不说家喻户晓也差不多。

能让纲手大大咧咧泄露估计不太重要，但利用这件事可以趁机接触云隐村的新雷影。

一个业务不太熟练，新鲜热乎的雷影。

鹿丸去了周旋几天可以抹平纲手的烂账，努努力兴许还能把石碑骗回木叶，但也就如此。

鸣人能锻炼的地方就多了，去一趟回来，该学的该做的该长的眼界能上升好大一截。

鹿丸和顶头上司对上眼神，就知道对方也是这个想法。

果然，卡卡西敲了会儿桌面，做出指示，“鸣人你明天出发跑一趟雷之国，带上纲手大人的唔，赌债，我再把出云子铁交给你，静音你留在木叶还是和鸣人一起上路？”

“纲手大人交代我留在村子里等她。”

“好，剩下的鹿丸你安排。”卡卡西说完便要走，被鹿丸一摞文件镇住。

鹿丸不是故意要把卷轴砸桌上，实在是需要火影亲自确认的东西太多，趁人在一并解决。

鸣人走得急，手头不少工作，交接花了半天。

也许纲手的不靠谱刺激了卡卡西，这位长期不在岗的六代火影突然想在夏日祭上为建村过程中有突出贡献的忍者颁发奖章。

幕后统计调查，确立颁奖名目，联系受表彰人员这些都是活儿，鹿丸的眼神差点没把人活剥。

像个幽灵飘回家已经晚上十点。

胡乱塞两口便利店买来的速食饭团，鹿丸摔床上翻来覆去没几分钟，受不了身上出汗后黏糊糊的感觉，手脚并用地爬进浴室。

他的肩膀疼了一整个下午，本以为在校祭上抻了筋，脱了衣服照镜子才发现左肩有道已经淤青的指痕。

接力跑时弄的吧。

鹿丸心里忍不住嘀咕，打柔拳的手劲儿都这么大吗？

连洗带涮一番折腾，人躺回床上反而没了睡意。

自从得了这麻烦病，鹿丸白天困成死狗，晚上精神抖擞，失眠情况接触过宁次还能好点，没摸就要靠药片。

小樱开的药放在床头，吃药要禁酒，鹿丸嫌烦，一手把药扫进抽屉，翻身往被子钻。

夜里关灯后一片漆黑，凝固的空气灌满卧室，静得杂虫声都听不到。

肩膀轻微的刺痛在黑暗里变得明显，像台放映机，一刻不停地在鹿丸脑子里转动胶片，让他去回想白天的经历。

鹿丸紧闭双眼，耳贴着枕头，右手捂住疼得发痒的肩膀，放慢呼吸。

意识昏昏沉沉，可能过了几小时，也可能几分钟，鹿丸突然惊醒，脸到耳根炸了一片红晕。

他拽住被角泄愤般用力盖过头，双手交叉搂腰，把自己躬成一团，脚丫子乱蹬一通，折腾到缺氧才露头。

打着破罐子破摔的心，鹿丸扒开手机，登陆LINE，找到歪着脑袋好像在嘲讽他的向日葵头像，敲开软键盘噼里啪啦输入——

我就是龌龊，不装了，摊牌了。

理不直但是气壮的鹿丸等半天没收到回复，勇气肉眼可见地萎缩。

他扫眼时间，快凌晨两点，又懊恼自己的冲动。

不会被拉黑吧？

明明是对方先说喜欢摸同事的。

都怪牙让他参加双人赛，不，怪校祭的狗策划，搞什么两人三足……日向也是，把他抱得那么紧

日向的腰真好摸。

软中带硬……

没头的念想像杂草团，胡乱塞满鹿丸的脑袋。

他歪躺在枕头堆里，迷迷糊糊合了眼。

“嗡嗡——”

手机突然震动，鹿丸条件反射松手，睁眼惊坐发呆了半晌才想起来满床找手机。

01:32

鹿丸：我承认我变态

鹿丸：我想摸我同事

01:50 

鹿丸：……

鹿丸：你在吗？

05:23

向日葵：为什么变态？

鹿丸：怎么不变态？我想天天都能摸到我同事

鹿丸：我晚上不想他失眠

鹿丸：不回消息是害怕了吗？

鹿丸：？？

06：02

向日葵：你要继续和我讨论我们都有病的事实吗？

鹿丸被哽住，他发现这人说得好有道理。

“你想怎么做？”编辑，发送。

对方回复，“先交换情报”

鹿丸收到对方发来的有关皮肤饥渴症的大量论文案例，鹿丸想了想，下床去书房找到自己曾经整理的一些资料，拍照发了过去。

不愧是病友，对方的资料十分符合两人的病情特征。

鹿丸把文件导进电脑，边看边整理，不知不觉到了该上班的时间。

“哈啊……”

鹿丸打个哈欠，站起身走到窗前伸懒腰。

承认自己是变态后，心情空前轻松。

这份快乐一直持续到晨会结束，日向家仆人来送包裹。

鹿丸再三确定对方没找错人，疑惑地拆开木盒。

一排按大小摆放整齐的花纹钢忍具。

想到日向不知被牙说什么诓来和他参加双人赛，中途又被自己放鸽子，最后不仅不生气还帮他“圆梦”，虽说他真没有，真不是，真不想要，但……

鹿丸揉了揉心窝，罪恶感滔天。

“少爷还有东西。”

仆人掏出一帕方巾，里面包的正是荧光绿的木叶忍者学校纪念手环。

“少爷说没多余的了，这是大小姐送他的，您不嫌弃就收下。”

“……谢谢。”

03

美梦被急促的敲门声打断。

卡卡西双眼迷茫凝视天花板，左手胡乱摸索，在一本贴满标签的「写作速成」书下找到手机。

06：02 am

敲门声固执保持三短一长的节奏，料定这个时间房主人还在家。

嘴上说着马上就来，卡卡西看也没看在沙发上随便抓一件衬衣，趿拉着拖鞋去玄关开门。

门外站着的人高马尾支楞巴翘，左襟胸牌戴得歪歪斜斜，忍者额徽还挂肩膀上半掉不掉，一脸睡意比他还浓。

“是你啊。”

卡卡西声音不自觉放松。

“火影大人，我来接您上班。”

鹿丸一改往日松垮的腔调，字正腔圆，神色严肃，边说边挤进门，手里提着附近早餐店的食物。

卡卡西被来势汹汹的下属唬住，一时以为木叶出了大事，刷牙还不忘问情况。

鹿丸站在浴室门口，变戏法似的掏出一叠纸，机械汇报晨会提要。

采石场坍塌事故处理，联军演习相关工作，医疗研究立项拨款问题……

卡卡西已经有段时间不参与村子发展，被鹿丸猛灌一脑子有的没的，怎么离开家，刷卡火影楼，坐进会议室主持晨会都不清楚。

散会后，不等喘口气，鹿丸左手大褂斗笠，右手鲜花水果，催促他去木叶医院慰问受伤工人。

预想中毁灭性的灾难并没有发生，卡卡西和病人家属寒暄之余，看眼守在门口尽职尽责的助理，意识到问题。

借口找医生询问后续治疗方案，卡卡西闪身躲进安全通道，小心翼翼打开窗户，刚踩上阳台，背后飘出一道长长的吐气声。

“卡卡西大人，您要去哪里？”

鹿丸咬着烟蒂，周身缭绕的雾气衬得那张年轻的脸庞深邃不明。

卡卡西默默收回腿，掸了掸窗框的脚印，仗着面罩遮掩，毫无抓包的窘迫。

“窗户不错，明年火影楼翻新就选这款吧。”

鹿丸笑吟吟地掐灭烟头，“行。”

两人心照不宣回到病房。

随着卡卡西花在漫画咖啡屋，小黄书店以及凯的修养院时间变长，曾经属于火影办公桌上垒成小山每每看去都摇摇欲坠的工作逐渐挪到了旁边助理的位置上。

他最后一次踏进办公室还是为了解决前任火影惹出的麻烦。

“这是我拟定的关于重建木叶授勋类别和入围名单，战后退役忍者待遇问题总结书，中忍考试考官选拔流程报告……”

鹿丸倒豆子般汇报一通，卡卡西面前空降俩山头。

整个下午在无言的工作中度过。

卡卡西起身时，久坐僵硬的腰每走一步嘎吱响一声，叫人不得不承认年龄果然是谁都跨不去的坎儿。

结束一天充实的劳作，卡卡西躺床上合眼前还想着明天要一口气睡到上午十点，结果又被敲门声吵醒。

他按亮屏幕一看，比昨天还早半小时。

鹿丸站门口哈气连天，本就单眼皮的小眼睛几乎眯成一条缝。

卡卡西担忧地看着下属明显泛青的眼窝，劝人回去多睡一会儿，放过他也放过自己。

“您说什么呢，今天要召开新闻发布会，雷车轨道铺设进入第二阶段，我们现在去动工现场，还能赶得上工人集合。”

“集合做什么？”

“动员讲话。”

鹿丸拿出一卷手写演讲稿，明显的涂改痕迹很难让人怀疑这不是专门为了一大早折腾他而临时安排的工作。

昏头昏脑又忙一天，傍晚还加了个班，卡卡西心想，不能继续下去。

这次天没亮，不等鹿丸进攻，卡卡西便带上构思已久的写作本，直接去了熟识的24小时漫画咖啡屋避难。

正当他准备向火之国文刊编辑社发起第三次匿名进攻时，前台电话响了，十分钟后，有服务员过来说熟人找。

鹿丸手里拎罐咖啡，大拇指指向不远处的中心广场，笑容残忍，

“正好来了，火影大人和我一起看看夏日祭搭建进度吧。”

卡卡西以为自己退居幕后，先让鸣人练手一段时间再正式接任已经成了他和鹿丸的共识，偶尔翘班被抓不过是工作压力太大的助理心里起了小疙瘩，拿他来调剂的。

连续穷追猛打三天，再看不出点什么，卡卡西一身年龄算是白长了。

火影办公室。

“说吧，什么事？”

鹿丸眨眨眼，故作不知。

卡卡西叹口气，身体前靠，双肘拄在桌面，“休假可以，等鸣人回来给你三天假，回鹿山也行，现在木叶缺人，你不能走。”

“缺人为什么不多招几个？”

闻言，卡卡西眯起眼角，眼球转动，上下打量面前这个渐渐独当一面，早已成为合格秘书官的忍者。

没得到回话的鹿丸也不开口，伫立原地，相互对视。

良久，卡卡西左眼皮的伤疤微微抽动。

“一个，不能再多。”

“我只要一个。”

鹿丸穷装了好几日深沉的脸蛋像破冰的湖水，露出波光灿烂的笑。

卡卡西无奈地摇头，瞧他把孩子逼的助理都想招助理。

“只能留到鸣人回村前。”

“行。”

“刚才的短假也不作数。”

“没问题。”

卡卡西意外于鹿丸的痛快，不敢相信缠了他三天的小鬼只为一个助理，还带期限的。

鹿丸把早就准备好的空白聘用书摆到上司面前，看了无数遍火影签字，头一次觉得手速好慢。

目的达成，咸鱼上司再留在办公室只会碍手碍脚。

被凉薄地过河拆桥，卡卡西也不恼，饶有趣味地观察起下属喜不自胜的模样，“有人选吗？”

正准备用内线给总务打电话的鹿丸喜滋滋抬头，

“日向宁次。”

公权私用的感觉真好。

鹿丸和「向日葵」达成联盟的初衷是治病。

习惯了鸣人絮絮叨叨，十句话总结不出一句重点，病友精简的说话习惯就很对他胃口。

深入交流，鹿丸又发现这人是行动力超强的务实派。

有次他手滑分享了一份通篇术语的医学资料，复杂难啃到他自己都没看完。

隔天下午，对方就把详细注释后的论文发到他的马甲邮箱里，附赠一篇百字中心提要。

您就是懒人福音？

性格投机，三观合拍。

两人聊天水到渠成地愈发投机。

熟悉后，不可避免地，鹿丸谈到了他的难题。

18:20

鹿丸：最近没什么机会摸我同事

20:26

向日葵：出差？

鹿丸：不是

向日葵：能见面为什么摸不到？

鹿丸：没借口

鹿丸：总不能直接上吧？

向日葵：我不用借口

鹿丸：你同事都不怀疑你的吗？

向日葵：一般不

向日葵：他没戒备心

鹿丸：哈哈哈哈因为摸他的人太多了？

向日葵：嗯

鹿丸敲着输入框，磨了磨牙。

哪来的傻白甜同事，他也想要一个。

向日葵：你同事平时做什么？

鹿丸：问这个干嘛？

向日葵：研究

向日葵：从喜好下手比较容易

鹿丸：这个有点难

鹿丸：我办不到

鹿丸：他喜欢训练，和他队友动不动跑深山老林里特训

鹿丸：我打不过他

界面显示[已读]，但十分钟过去仍没回复，鹿丸估计对方嫌自己太菜，是日向太强好不好？

明明连宗家都超越了，一有空闲却仍泡在道场里，每次见面不是去训练场的路上就是从训练场回来。

强者如斯，只能认怂。

将近十点，对方发来一张照片，彼时鹿丸正往浴缸里放热水。

泡热水澡缓解压力是从病友那里学来的，据说在没找到同事前，病友一直使用这种方法。

水温比平时泡澡温度高两度，进去后让水漫过头顶，皮肤会瞬间烫麻，耳朵也听不到任何声音，直至肺里最后一丝氧气耗尽再换气。

不能泡太久，否则会脱水。

鹿丸坐在塑料矮凳上，胳膊枕着浴缸边缘，一手撩水试温，一手持电话，拇指灵活点开图片。

是张计划表。

从挑选忍具开始，到训练场地，包括训练途中巧遇，林林总总列好长一卷轴，设想了所有忍者训练过程中可能和外界产生交集的时机。

果然是行动派。

21:52

向日葵：[图片]

向日葵：[图片]

鹿丸：卧槽

鹿丸：太强了

向日葵：[图片]

鹿丸：您是指明灯吗？

向日葵：暂时想到这些

鹿丸：劳您费心

向日葵：晚安

鹿丸：这么早？

鹿丸：您是怎么做到一小时调查这么详细的？

鹿丸：牛逼

您撤回了一条消息

鹿丸：感恩有您

鹿丸：晚安

见对方说完晚安，剩下的消息均是未读，鹿丸紧跟着打上晚安，慎重地保存图片，并准备付诸行动尝试。

日向几乎不使用手里剑等忍具，但战术绷带消耗得比较多。

鹿丸找到天天，很容易打听到日向常去的忍具店。

“我最近也准备开店，六道忍具可是招牌呢。”

天天拍了拍后背巨大芭蕉扇，“到时候别忘了光顾哦。”

“如果有能自动完成报告的忍具，我倾家荡产也来买。”

天天发出轻快的笑声，答应绝不错过压榨他的机会，“我还要去找店面，拜拜啦。”

目送性格爽朗得像男孩子的双丸子头忍者离开，鹿丸去了位于南巷的一家传统老字号忍者用品店。

就像病友分析的那样，日向会定期到这家店采购消耗品，只要算准时间，巧遇的借口不就来了。

至于客户信息保密义务？

鹿丸木着脸掏出火影助理的特殊忍者工作证。

这该死的美妙的权力。

“啊，日向家的，我记得，头发特别长。”柜台后的老板娘说道。

鹿丸皱眉，日向一族的头发就像量产的假发套，全都出自一个理发师，哪怕雏田小时候剪过一段时间短发，现在也变成及腰的长发了。

看出鹿丸犹豫，老板娘适时补充道，“话少，特别帅。”

“没错，就是他。”

老板娘告诉鹿丸，日向每个月15号都会补充一些忍具。

鹿丸点点头，把时间默默记在心里。

“但大多数时候都是日向家仆人拿着单子来取货，那人好像经常进行外出任务。”

“啊？”

万恶的地主阶级。

「不要禁锢你的视线」

表格第二栏写道。

既然无法在训练场里找共鸣，那就去训练场附近看看。

日向本家的道场附近住着一堆日向，放眼望去，白花花的眼珠子突然多双黑的，扎眼还突兀。

鹿丸选择另外一个日向常用来和李切磋的地方，木叶第三训练场。

他记得附近去年新开一家茶舍，茶不怎么样，棋却是一等一。

黄花梨的棋驹入手温润，落盘声脆。

店主重金请云之国匠师打造，只为招徕更多同好切磋棋艺。

曾被人开玩笑，与其叫茶舍，不如改成棋舍。

鹿丸在店内转一圈，找了个抬眼就能看见训练场的靠窗位置，一壶清茶五串丸子，专心摆弄茶几上的将棋。

茶是店主亲自端来的。

许是认出他这张常在电视出没，又冠以IQ200超级天才噱头的脸，双手搓着深黑色围裙，兴奋中带着紧张地问他能不能和自己来一盘。

横竖是消磨时间，鹿丸伸手作请。

店主爱棋，棋艺自然不俗。

可当鹿丸拿出认真架势，出其不意吃掉对方桂马时，店主的阵型迅速崩垮。

店主家的小儿子躲在帘子后，估计也懂几分棋，踮脚张望，面色惴惴不安。

鹿丸单手拄托着下巴，眼角斜睨，手指有一搭没一搭敲着茶碗外雕的夹竹桃，忽然就没了兴致。

棋子前进，后退，或升级，或被吃掉。

原本紧张的节奏被悠悠然地拉长，你来我往得像过家家，大好局势硬拖成双王僵持，最后落得数棋子计分才能判定胜负。

鹿丸咬口丸子又抿口茶，瞧小孩一分五分算得认真样儿，嘴里甜味要比苦味浓。

结果是意料的平局。

店主意识到什么，期期艾艾问他是不是放海。

“怎么会。”

鹿丸摆出标准的营业笑，“我只是职业习惯，你知道，稳妥一点总没错，偏偏有时候机会就是稍纵即逝。”

把店主忽悠得晕晕乎乎，好歹离开去招呼其他客人，鹿丸只觉得没劲，喝干茶水要走。

起身一抬头，正好和出训练场的日向对上眼。

他要把病友供起来！

木叶重建时，应广大女忍者强烈要求，每个训练场都配备了淋浴设施。

宁次进门时头发还是湿的，一股茶香清凉沁人，好闻得一闻就知道不是这间茶舍该有的滋味。

“好巧。”

鹿丸嘴角扬得怎么也压不住，端起空杯佯装喝茶，挡住半边脸。

个子刚到桌面的小店主夹着写字板过来，奶声奶气地问，“您好，有什么需要？”

“乌龙茶，淡一点。”

“我再续个和刚才一样的。”

鹿丸把快要咬裂的茶碗连同空壶放在小孩儿的托盘上，捂嘴轻咳两声。

“那个忍具和手环……”

“最近没看到鸣人。”宁次自然截住话头，对自己的好意并不想多谈，虽说鹿丸心里只有压力和愧疚。

“去云隐村出差了。”

“如果不是我权限能听的不必多说。”

“没关系，那家伙记错集合时间，嚷嚷得半个木叶都知道，哪还算秘密。”

两人相对而坐，默契地分拣棋驹布局。

鹿丸记得日向一族和云隐村矛盾颇深，所以话题侧重点放在鸣人身上更为安全。

“这趟回来，鸣人应该就能被卡卡西大人引荐给火之大名。”

“什么意思？”

“半边屁股坐在火影位置上的意思。”

鹿丸执先手，火力全开。

宁次围玉防守，稳扎稳打。

冒进被吃两驹，鹿丸逐渐冷静，放缓攻势。

宁次抿口冒气的热茶，“你在犹豫。”

“没什么可犹豫的，这是他一直希望走的路。”

鹿丸也喝了一口，舌尖被烫得一抽。

他喜欢和旗鼓相当的人下棋，畅快，又讨厌和这样的人下棋，怕对方顺着棋盘摸到他的真实想法。

宁次放下茶碗，语气飘忽不定，“他的愿望就是你的愿望？”

“我才不干那么麻烦的事。”

鹿丸翻了步兵的棋面，想了想，身体向后靠去，“非要说的话……他有种能让人总也放心不下的魔法。”

宁次落驹动作一顿，不知是思考棋路还是别的，半天才开口，“……是什么？”

鹿丸用鼻子哼出一声短浅的笑，牙齿慢慢咬着下嘴唇，一字一顿，

“犯蠢。”

说完，想起金毛犬的傻样，又笑了起来。

这回宁次也跟着笑了，声音憋在喉咙里，又闷又沉，像砂纸，狠狠在鹿丸心头刮去一层肉。

他停了笑，定定看着宁次，本就帅得男女通吃的皮囊被水一过，该白的白，该红的红，精致得像上巳节摆出的瓷娃娃。

鹿丸又开始手痒。

想摸那白的皮肤，红的嘴唇。

想用毛巾把那头柔软黑亮的头发擦干，一丝一丝穿过指缝，绕成结，再也不解开。

小店主又来了，拿着两条五彩绳，说是艾草熏过的，有驱虫效果，特别送给他们。

急需转移注意力的鹿丸两根一齐抓来，胡乱缠上。

“是吗？”

“啊？什么？”

鹿丸抬头，眼睁睁看着宁次的身体越过棋盘，抓住他的手腕凑到鼻间。

一呼一吸的热气撩过皮肤，鹿丸感觉到宁次指腹压在自己脉搏处轻轻摩擦，激得那一小块皮肤又痒又烫。

“确实香。”

宁次说完，松开鹿丸的手，恢复先前板正的坐姿。

鹿丸把手藏在桌底，拇指死命搓着手腕，让人心悸的痒却怎么也消不去。

他舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖茶香蔓延，宁次身上也散发着淡淡的茶香，恍惚间就像他把人含在嘴里。

鹿丸想起一直没机会说的事。

“日向，以后你能不能不要这么突然的……”

舌头掂量一圈，鹿丸才发现开口比找机会还难，心里不由得更想揍鸣人和牙一顿。

好好的大少爷，怎么被拐出个动手动脚的毛病。

宁次和他总是合拍，许多东西不需要宣之于口。

这次也是。

被当面指出失仪，宁次脸色并不好看，甚至可以说局促。

“你讨厌我碰你？”

“倒不是……”

我背地里偷偷对你做的事更过分。

鹿丸捂住残存的良心，暗暗责备自己应该选择更委婉的方式，毕竟是个面子怪。

“我是为你着想，有时候你做的动作……太亲昵了，嗯，没错，我们都是男人，这样对你影响不好。”

“鸣人可以我就不行？”

鹿丸皱眉，被愈发往诡异的三角恋趋势倾倒的对话激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，脑内无限鞭尸金毛傻狗，“不、他是……总之你别和他们学，那样儿的迟早都找不到老婆。”

“我知道了，抱歉。”

宁次严肃地起身，打算郑重鞠躬道歉，被鹿丸觉得大题小做，按着肩膀安抚回座位。

在日向如此伤心的时候还借机揩油，鹿丸唾弃自己不是人。

可不做人好他妈快乐。

刚经历充分运动的斜方肌又厚又硬，锁骨正好卡在掌根，满满一手的幸福。

“下棋下棋，鸣人我也会警告他。”

鹿丸恋恋不舍地松开手，不忘给自己留点余地，“其实像朋友程度的接触，我是不反感的。”

似乎得到安慰，宁次脸色变好不少。

鹿丸满意地点点头，话说了，人摸了，再来局痛快的对弈——

生活如此美好。

病友的建议还有很多，诸如摸清对方训练路线制造巧遇，多留意高质量训练营，不经意安利给对方，能一起去自然最好……

鹿丸打开手机，想再夸夸神奇的病友。

没等他发挥替火影写稿时胡编乱造的能力，对方百年难得地主动发了一条消息。

「请教我如何找借口」

鹿丸慢慢打出一个问号，聊天记录上划两下就能找到那句确信中带着小炫耀的“我不用借口” 。

万能的病友也翻车了？

16:21

宁次：请教我如何找借口

明天辞职：？

明天辞职：发生什么事？

16：25 

宁次：一点意外

宁次反复修改，最终选择含糊过去。

自己信誓旦旦的“肯定宣言”一天都没到，现实啪啪打脸。

和鹿丸下棋时，他还挺开心，毕竟这人几乎不在家和工作场地以外区域出没，自己将棋水平也勉强过对方的眼。

鹿丸张口不离鸣人，这让宁次有些焦躁。

鸣人在他面前也总把鹿丸挂嘴上，两人工作又在一处，常年同出同进，焦孟不离，简直就像心血来潮拿出珍藏的和扇欣赏时发现扇面生了霉，花费数周修理满意的盆栽刚摆上架子就被打翻，有机会和声名远扬的大师切磋临了对方拉肚子缺席——

宁次百倍的不愉快。

鹿丸手腕本就细瘦，色彩鲜艳的棉绳一缠，更显精致。

腕心青色血管蜿蜒成小蛇，顺着指尖钻进宁次心窝。

他知道即使是习惯肢体接触的奈良，突然被拽了手臂还是有反应。

笃定自己表情管理得当，对方仍会像之前无数次迟钝地忽略掉。

“日向，以后你能不能不要这么突然的……”

奈良声音不大，但一开口，宁次脑袋懵了，分不清后半句耳鸣没听到还是对方保留余地并未直白点明。

以日向一族森严的家规，自己多次逾越行为本就不该，无外乎仗着对方缺乏界限意识，行径恶劣与诱骗无异。

他诚恳地道歉，心里想的却是下次还敢。

凭什么鸣人可以他就不行？因为不是同期生？没有成为火影的高大目标？

之前也是，找大家去泡澡堂玩木盆战，和一群人混在池子里打闹，头发，肩膀，腰，小腿，还有手臂互相碰撞。

澡堂地滑，他被鹿丸撞进冷水池，混乱过后，他托着两瓣弹软的屁股浮上岸，对方在他怀里呛了水。

皮肤饥渴症后期会对抚爱对象产生扭曲的占有欲和嫉妒心。

宁次不知道那人只裹了一层薄毛巾的屁股是不是还坐过别人的大腿，光是想，他就要嚼不止一片丁螺环酮。

他逼着那个向来好脾气的人承诺，答应不让鸣人也不让其他人碰自己。

宁次别扭的心舒坦了。

但这不是长久之计，总不能每次摸完都道歉。

病友就是在这个时候拿来用的。

「明天辞职」是个很善于揣摩感情，心思灵活的人。

和他聊天，宁次一些不愿开口的事，对方都会敏锐察觉，并绝不纠缠，和某个没眼色又总爱打破砂锅问到底的西瓜头队友天差地别。

16:26

明天辞职：知道了

明天辞职：请务必给我这个机会报答您

明天辞职：顺便再次夸奖您

明天辞职：昨天的计划书太棒了

对方说的事完全是宁次举手之劳，他本身也是把修行当日常的人，不过并非喜好，而是想变更强。

“嗡嗡——”

手机不断振动，对方消息春笋般一条接一条地往外冒。

明天辞职：任何行为只要先发条件合理，就不会惹人怀疑

明天辞职：找借口就是捏造合理的先发条件

明天辞职：比方说你想亲一个人

明天辞职：两情相悦亲就亲了，不相悦，那就得趁人落水，救上来人工呼吸

向日葵：你这么干过？

16:42

明天辞职：类似吧，不太一样

还真干过。

宁次捏了捏鼻梁，怀疑手机另一端的人病得比自己还严重。

尽管对方一再解释自己能够控制在犯罪程度内，宁次仍不住地担忧那个同事。

勤锻炼的人应该禁折腾吧。

没聊多久，对方因为有事下线了。

宁次关掉手机，屈膝而坐，背倚廊柱，目光落在满庭草木，思绪飘散。

今天的事情让他意识到自己太过满于现状，按时吃药，按时就诊，按时亲近奈良，缺乏危机感。

是时候启动计划了。

隔日，宁次带着上忍证去总务处找到同为日向分家的熟人，简洁明了地表达诉求。

“我想调岗。”

宁次想了想，“行政口，最好是文书工作，有缺职吗？”

熟人对他的要求十分诧异，一身不输宗家的柔拳去做文书工作，太可惜了。

“如果遇到麻烦，我可以去任务寮说说。”

“没有。我想暂时休息一段时间，留在村里。”

宁次停顿片刻，“二小姐今年参加中忍考试。”

熟人露出了然的表情，

日足战后受伤恢复得一直不太顺利，两个女儿训练几乎都交给宁次。花火实力远超同龄人，到底实战经验不足，对上觊觎白眼的外村人很可能吃亏。

宁次没说谎，有他在，至少考试过程中，对方不敢妄动。

但想更靠近奈良的心也是真的。

熟人调出宁次的档案，面露为难，“你虽然是上忍班班长，但直属火影护卫，遵从火影大人调配，属于半待命类型。调岗需要先申请，一个月后由任务寮审核，再返函给我们受理。”

熟人拿出厚厚一沓需要填写的表格，“当然也有简单的办法。”

“火影大人直接任命？”

熟人无奈地点头，去接内线电话。

宁次皱眉，以卡卡西物尽其用的性格，能在前线大杀四方的凶器绝不会搬进办公室当花瓶，加上个凡事喜欢效益最大化的奈良，除非木叶领导层全部叛变——

“宁次，上头刚才打电话，说要提你的档案。”

“什么职务？”

“火影助理的助理。”

TBC

——————————————————

鹿丸：我可能不是个傻白甜，但你真应该担心一下你自己

宁次：？


End file.
